


Mammon x MC/Reader One Shot (Continuation)

by FictionallyObsessed



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demons, Desire, Lust, NSFW, Other, Scent Kink, Tension, being, impure, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyObsessed/pseuds/FictionallyObsessed
Summary: Continuation of the Mammon x MC one shot I wrote in which they hit up the casino, only to end up in the club.Mammon wants you, from the depths of his demonic being.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 262
Collections: Obey Me, Obey Me Stories





	Mammon x MC/Reader One Shot (Continuation)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been requested a little more of this. Before reading, please beware. I believe that even though in the game they're fluffy,  
> you are essentially still living with demons. There's no gore or anything, but still NSFW. Scent kink is my thing right now.
> 
> Demons being demons. 
> 
> For immersion, if this is anyone's thing, I listened to this song.
> 
> Hayley Kiyoko - Demons

The walk home was a quiet one, awkward. Mammon was unusually quiet, and while you wanted to ask him what he was talking about in the club you didn't mention it. Your thoughts had been swimming. He had mentioned your scent quite a few times that night. Settling for looking up at the stars and staying equally as quiet, you didn't speak, but your mind didn't want to leave you be. 

Arriving at your doorway, he gave you a half-hearted smile and a little knuckle to your arm. "See got ya home safe an' sound didn't I?" You looked back at him with nothing but questions in your eyes, hoping he would catch the hint. Either he did and didn't want to answer your silent queries or he was contemplating his own. Mammon's own eyes still looked like there was a raging battle going on, but also a small hint of something you couldn't quite make sense of. 

He didn't wait for your reply before saying, "Well I'm beat for the night, catch ya in the mornin'," turning down the hallway he had his hands in his pockets seeming very stiff in posture. What is going on?! Shaking your head you closed your door and on auto-pilot you got in your sleepwear. So many questions filled your mind. 

Laying down on your blankets and flopping your head onto your pillow you thought over the night. The way you felt dancing against him, his close proximity, the heat he radiated and the continuing mention of your scent, the look in his eyes like he wanted to devour you. You had never seen that in him before. Were you forgetting that you're surrounded by demons? Demons. A dark being of the underworld, with desires so impure. Magical abilities, all of which none of them really elaborated on to you. 

You rolled over restlessly getting more frustrated at these questions burning inside your head. They hid their supernatural abilities to you. Only remembering back through old books that you'd been interested in the human world. How much of what you'd read had been true? You were blinding yourself to the fact of what they were with your affection towards the 7 other-wordly beings you were currently living with. The way Mammon had growled in your ear and the way he seemed conflicted. Could he have known how you were feeling? 

There was only one way to find out. 

Pushing yourself into a sitting position so you could reach over and flicking on your lamp, you got up and pulled your small robe on. Steeling yourself, you quietly padded along the hallway towards Mammon's room. If what you were thinking was correct, it was quite arousing. Pausing suddenly, you remembered Lucifer's words of demons tempting you whist down in the Devildom. Were you being tempted? Reality hit you at that, you were sneaking down a hallway to ask one if your suspicions were true. If they were true you were liking the thoughts? That shouldn't be natural, you should be panicking for your life. 

Arousal pooled in your stomach as you stood there, dazed and mulling over things. Get ahold of yourself! Mentally you tried, but you were always on the more curious side of life. Alcohol still swam in your system, albeit not as strongly as before, but enough to still feel slightly inebriated.

The door you had stopped a few feet away opened then, springing you out of your stupor. Satan's room. He stepped through and turned to you like he knew you had been there the whole time. He stood there for a second with green eyes questioning. "What are you doing outside my door?" 

You stumbled over your own thoughts then, trying to act cooly you simply stated, "Just going to the kitchen for a snack," even your voice sounded shaky to you. Satan nodded with a slight frown on his brow like he didn't quite believe you. 

"Okay," he said apprehensively, his own nostrils, you noticed in the light, flaring slightly. This brought a chill down your spine. "Well, do make sure to get back to your room before Lucifer sees you out, alright?" 

You could only nod your response. He turned back into his room and the quiet click of his door latching sounded. 

Letting out a breath you didn't even know you were holding you felt even more sure you needed to talk to Mammon. Curiosity and panic nearing its' peak. 

As you reached Mammon's door, you could feel the butterflies in your stomach. Taking in a deep breath you willed yourself to think calmly, but it wasn't happening so well. Courageous by nature as well, you normally weren't this hesitant. Okay, 1, 2 and 3...

You knocked quietly. "Mammon," you whispered so as not to wake any other demon. No answer. Knocking a little harder. Still no answer. Turning the handle, you realised it was unlocked. Opening the door it was dark inside his room. "Mammon," you breathed into the darkness. Stepping through the doorway you closed it and leant against it, waiting for your eyes to adjust. 

Seeing his form sprawled under the covers on his bed you crept over. "Mammon," gently you touched him and he rolled over, still in slumber. "Mammon," you could feel his hard muscle underneath the thin sheet. Flattening your hand you rocked him again, a little harder this time. 

"Mmm.. what is it, MC?" he spoke through a still sleepy voice. "What's goin' on?"

"That's what I want to know, Mammon." This was it. 

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, the sheet falling to just over his lap, covering his lower half. But what little lighting there was from the moonlight through his window, it allowed you enough of a view of his toned stomach. Gulping audibly you swallowed. His brow furrowed inwards at your words, and possibly your sounds. Waking up slowly you see the same tension he had before molding the way he was sitting. His body language not the usual loud, obnoxious way he usually held himself and you heard him breathe in deeply. Did he catch you looking?

"What d'ya mean?" he sat back on his arms, furthering the distance between the both of you as you sat on his bed. It wasn't going to be a quick conversation after all. His abdomen stretched out and the light hit him in all the right ways.

"What is going on?" you didn't know the right words to ask. All these questions floating through your mind but for the life of you you were struggling to form a sentence that conveyed your confusion enough. Not without being totally abrupt about it. Just the sight of him was affecting you now. Come ON MC!

His eyes narrowed at you. "What ya thinkin' in that head o' yours?" he tilted his head slightly and watched your eyes closely, with an intensity you rarely seen in the Avatar of Greed, unless he was looking at a potential way to make money. Your throat felt dry. 

Looking away, you hoped it would help your mind settle enough to think properly. "What did you mean by I smelt good?" you asked quietly and slowly looked back over to him. He was now looking away and couldn't hold your gaze. As if you had just reminded him, again you heard him breathe deeply through his nose. This couldn't be happening. The thought that he was smelling your scent was again causing your body to flush with heat. His head snapped to you then.

"Y-you just smell good, tha's all." That look of hunger was back in his eyes, his pupils were blown out wide and he was sitting deathly still. 

Another shiver ran through you. "You mean, m-my soap or shampoo, or-"

"No. The smell o' your skin, flesh, sweat and heat."

The room felt like it was as still as a picture as both of you looked at each other as motionless and quiet as each other. Even your heart felt like it had stopped. 

"Heat?" your word was nearly impossible for even your own ears to have heard. 

"Yeah."

You hadn't noticed your hand in a death grip with the bed sheet, until again you broke contact and looked down at your white knuckles clutching it beside your thigh. Your body was kicking into overdrive and you were sure that if you moved slightly you'd feel a wet patch between your legs. It was time to go. You had gotten enough answers, you thought to yourself. Unravelling your hand from his crumpled sheet, you went to stand but a strong hand grabbed your arm. Eyes flicking up to Mammon's face, his tongue was licking his lips. He had leaned forward, slowly lowering you back down to sit again.

"Why do ya ask?" he said, with eyes half lidded and desire written across his beautiful features. Another wave hit you. 

Your head was swimming and lust was slowly hazing your own conscious. Were you being pulled under some sort of spell? You couldn't deny it had been a while since you had been.. sexually active, and even self pleasing hadn't been as frequent lately, with little to no time at all by yourself. One of the brothers would always be in your room, either chatting or Levi would invite you over for games. Or was it your own sex fueled energy hitting you hard, screaming at you at how starved you were. Either way, this demon in front of you was the one you had been most attracted to the entire time you'd been in the Devildom, and your body was heeding his silent call and wanting you to bend to his will. 

"Do demons have.. impure desires?" hesitantly you breathed out the words. Heat raced up your neck, you weren't sure whether it was out of embarrassment or admitting to yourself that you liked the idea by wanting it confirmed. You felt frozen in the moment. 

His brow furrowed slightly dimpling his forehead with thought, "Ya make it hard to control desires if that's what ya mean," he was still unmoving on the spot, too. His own voice near a whisper as well, and only slightly less shaky. His other hand was clenched and you could see him mulling something over inside his mind. 

It was too much, you had never felt this before. You were turned on as hell. And this demon wanted to take you there. Further than what you had seen. You could sense it. Being a human and knowing that, you knew inside yourself somewhere that he knew more about the way you felt than you were letting on as well. 

His eyes moved to your lips as he breathed in again and before you could think about it properly and stop yourself you closed the gap between you and pressed your lips against his, tenderly at first and he didn't pull away. His free hand moved to the back of your head and laced his fingers through your hair, grabbing your hair and getting a firm but gentle enough grip on you. He deepened the kiss and pressed tongue against your willing mouth as you gave him entrance. His other hand hadn't let your arm go. He was still just as tense as earlier.

He pulled your head away with your hair, and you whined at the lack of warmth against and in your mouth, a string of saliva keeping you attached. "It's so hard to control myself with ya," he said breathlessly. "I don't wanna hurt ya." His words spoke truth, he didn't, but his eyes were telling you a whole other story as he looked at your needy ones. He wanted to ravage you. 

You wanted this just as much as he did. Fear was feeling pleasurable in this moment. "I don't care," you said and wondered whether that was really something you actually thought. Like chains had just been released from his body he moved and pulled you down onto his bed next to you, your robe now thrown open and he rolled to be hovering over you, mouth attaching back to yours quickly. The heat of his body permeated through your pyjamas and the parts of skin that touched naked flesh felt like he was on fire. 

The kiss, hot and heavy. Saliva mixing together as he kissed you greedily. Your own mouth and tongue roamed his mouth with just as much fervour. His fingers again knotted through your hair, his teeth grazing your lips. Your own hands feeling up and down the blazing expanse of his back and touched.. what felt like hard ridges growing slowly out of his shoulder blades. 

Your eyes flew open and you pulled you sunk your head impossibly into the soft pillow behind you to look at him. He allowed you to, and you seen the slow growth of his horns pushing out of his head and white markings were painting themselves over the plains of his shoulders. He only watched you, and took in your expressions, gauging you quietly. "Your scent drives me wild, MC." Moving your head to the side gently with your hair he buried his own face into your neck and licked a line along it to the tip of your earlobe. "'Specially when ya smell like this,"


End file.
